The present invention relates generally to alarm systems and more particularly to an alarm system and method for use in a vehicle having at least one normal entry way therein and a key actuated ignition movable between an inoperative position and at least one operative position.
The idea of protecting vehicles, particularly one's automobile from theft is not new. There are a number of different types of systems which are presently available and which differ greatly from one another, both operationally and in design. Some of these alarm systems are more sophisticated than others and generally more costly and others, while being less sophisticated and less costly, provide less protection or, in any event, less modes of operation. A number of examples of different types of alarm systems disclosed in the prior art may be found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,649,962 (Badard) 3,997,870 (Horvath) 3,788,422 (Bowler) 3,936,673 (Kelly, et al.) 3,968,474 (Danahey) 3,858,175 (Kopera) 3,983,534 (Goodman) 3,866,168 (McGuirk) 3,961,310 (Grant) 3,967,239 (Steele) ______________________________________
As will be seen hereinafter, the overall alarm system constructed in accordance with the present invention and its overall method of operation are not taught or suggested in any of the recited patents. In fact, many of these patents disclose systems having distinct disadvantages which the alarm system disclosed herein is designed to overcome. For example, while the Badard patent recited above is directed to a vehicle burglar alarm system, this system requires the owner to exit the vehicle (car) within a preset time, specifically 120 seconds, after turning off the ignition or the system will rearm itself and cause a false alarm when the owner does finally leave. Moreover, a hidden switch is used to disable this system and hence, if it is located by a thief, the entire system would be defeated. In the Danahey patent, an alarm system is disclosed but also requires a hidden switch for arming purposes. In the alarm system disclosed in Goodman, like the system in Danahey, if the owner does not exit within a predetermined time limit, specifically from the time he turns the ignition key off, the system rearms itself and a false alarm results when the owner finally does leave the vehicle.
As will be seen hereinafter, the alarm system designed in accordance with the present invention and its method of operation provide a number of advantages over and above those alarm systems which applicant is aware of and eliminates many previous disadvantages including those recited above. Moreover, as will also be seen, the alarm system disclosed herein is uncomplicated in design, reliable in use and economical to provide.